Pet Supply
The Pet Supply is a store that sells food, water, shampoo, brushes, collars, ribbons, and flying discs. It can be accessed on walks (where it will be a discount) or in the "Shopping" menu. The store sells a total of fifteen items. Nintendogs + Cats In Nintendogs + Cats, the Pet Supply store is called BARC, and when on a walk, there is a BARC store in every route (Town, Downtown, Seaside, and Mountains). Certain items that are unlocked are sold in only certain BARC stores. Also, in Nintendogs + Cats, BARC now sells Lures, treats, cat food, Cat Grass, toys (such as balls, bones, Boomerang, unlockable RC items, cat toys, etc), and records in addition to what Pet Supply sold in the original Nintendogs. Diane (NTSC)/Sophie (PAL) is the clerk in the BARC that is accessible from the shopping menu. Town BARC Clerk: Sally *Windup Miss Chickie - Unlock: Readily avalible in all 3 versions *Wind-up Mr. Froggins - Unlock: Readily avalible in all 3 versions *Wind-up Sir Nibbles - Unlock: Readily avalible in all 3 versions *RC Mario Kart - Get 5,400 Owner Points or play 20 days *RC Peach Kart - 5,400 owner points or playing 20 days *RC Yoshi Kart - Unlock: 5,400 Owner Points/play 20 days *Diamond Collar - Unlock: 10,600 Owner Points/play 33 days *Platinum Collar - Unlock: 10,600 Owner Points/play 33 days *Glitzy Collar - Unlock: 10,600 Owner Points/play 33 days Downtown BARC Clerk: Raymond/Tim *RC Helicopter ($80) - Unlock 5,400 Owner Points/play 20 days *Dog & Cat Record ($30) - Unlock 5,400 Owner Points/play 20 days *Dot Collar ($13) - Unlock: 5,400 Owner Points/play 20 days *Bow Tie ($26) - Unlock: 10,600 Owner Points/play 33 days *Ladies' Scarf ($24) - Unlock: Readily avalible in all 3 versions *Mens' Scarf ($24) - Unlock: Readily avalible in all 3 versions *White Top Hat ($80) - Unlock: 10,600 Owner Points/play 33 days *Fedora ($47) - Unlock: Readily avalible in all 3 versions *Bonnet ($65) - Unlock: Readily avalible in all 3 versions *Pompadour Wig ($33) - Unlock: Readily avalible in all 3 versions *Movie-Star Shades ($100) - 5,400 Owner Points/play 20 days *Masquerade Mask ($300) - Unlock: 10,600 Owner Points/play 33 days Seaside BARC Clerk: Jessica *Classics 2 ($35) - Unlock: 5,400 Owner Points/play 20 days *Hibiscus Lei ($14) - Unlock: 5,400 Owner Points/play 20 days *Pearl Necklace ($200) - Unlock: 5,400 Owner Points/play 20 days *Royal Heirloom Necklace ($1,000) - Unlock: 10,600 Owner Points/play 33 days *Purple Pearl Bow ($60) - Unlock: Readily avalible in all 3 versions *Green Pearl Bow ($60) - Unlock: Readily avalible in all 3 versions *Yellow Cap ($15) - Unlock: Readily avalible in all 3 versions *Straw Hat ($12) - Unlock: Readily avalible in all 3 versions *Viking Hat ($70) - Unlock: 5,400 Owner Points/play 20 days *Origami Hat ($24) - Unlock: 5,400 Owner Points/play 20 days *Tiara ($1,000) - Unlock: 10,600 Owner Points/play 33 days *Crown ($1,000) - Unlock: 10,600 Owner Points/play 33 days Mountains BARC Clerk: Archie (Archie Hubbs on rainy days) *Maple Leaf Rag - Unlock: Readily avalible in all 3 versions *Pointy Hat - Unlock: Readily avalible in all 3 versions *Camo Collar - Unlock: Readily avalible in all 3 versions *Green Feathered Hat - Unlock: Readily avalible in all 3 versions *Purple Feathered Hat - Unlock: Readily avalible in all 3 versions *Fringed Leather Collar - Unlock: 5,400 Owner Points/play 20 days *Safari Hat - Unlock: 5,400 Owner Points/play 20 days *Gold Bar - Unlock: 10,600 Owner Points/play 33 days *Chef's Scarf - Unlock: 10,600 Owner Points/play 33 days *Chef's Hat - Unlock: 10,600 Owner Points/play 33 days Category:Places